That 70s Shiz
by galindapopular
Summary: The kids from That 70s Show find themselves at Shiz. Hilarity insues! Chapter 5 up: Donna and Elphie find a way home, but can they find the rest of the gang? Every one finds out about Nessa and Fez
1. Boredom, The Van, Tornados and Oz

**Summary: The kids from That 70s Show somehow find their way to Shiz University. Hilarity insues. **

**A/N: Ok, so, first off, disclaimer, I own nothing involed in this fic. Not Wicked, which belongs to Steven Schwartz and Gregory Maguire, among others, or That 70s Show, which belongs to The Fox Corporation and its creators. Second, this idea was born of an extremely strange day where I watched both a bootleg of Wicked and several 70s Show reruns and started thinking about what would happen if Jackie and Glinda teamed up...this was what was born of it. Most of the deatails are from the show Wicked, although I took a few from the book and filled them in for effect.**

* * *

It was a regular day for the kids of Point Place, Wisconsin. They were sitting in the Foreman's basement watching TV. Jackie walked defeatedly through the door. This was the first odd thing to happen all day, usually Jackie burst into a room with enough energy to set off a bomb. 

"What's with you Jackie?" Donna asked, "Is everything OK? You seem bummed out."

Jackie shrugged, "This town is so boring. We've done everything worth doing. And, I already spent all of my allowance so I can't go shopping."

"It's not so bad." Eric chimed in, "At least we have the basement. And each other, I mean, we're fun."

"Foreman, don't say things like that," Hyde paused, "Or I'll have to kick your ass!"

"You want to know what would be fun?" Kelso spoke excitedly

"Kelso! We are not eating everything in the fridge again!" Eric cut him off, "I threw up way too much last time."

"Was that the time that you threw up and it came out purple?" Fez laughed, "That was funny. But it doesn't solve our current problem. We are bored."

"I have an idea of something to do." Hyde smiled and pulled his stash out from under his chair.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp sat reading a book on her bed in her Shiz dorm room. It was raining, and a Saturday so she had no class and had opted not to go for a walk with her room mate Galinda and her younger sister Nessarose. It was nice to be able to sit quietly in her room by herself. Ever since Galinda had decided they were friends she barely ever had a moment to herself, let alone enough of them to get through any of the thick books that lined her shelves. 

"Elphie!" Galinda's high pitched squeaky voice rang in Elphaba's ears as she entered the room, "You're still here? What are we going to do with you?" Elphaba laughed

"I was planning on staying all day and finishing this book thank you very much!" She continued to read and tried to ignore her roommate. But Galinda refused to be ignored.

"No you're not, because me, you, Nessa, Boq, Fiyero and Avaric are going to The Ozdust tonight." Galinda walked over to her closet, "What are we going to dress you in?"

"I'm not going to the Ozdust tonight." Elphaba fought, "We go their every week, and I'm sick of it. Let's do something else."

"Well, do you have any other suggestions?" Galinda sighed exasperated.

* * *

"This was a good idea!" Jackie giggled as the six friends sat around in a circle, "This is always fun." 

"You know what would be even more fun?" Fez laughed, "If we all got into the Vista Cruiser and drove to The Hub."

"Fine, Fez," Eric looked around, "But I think instead of the cruiser we should take Kelso's van."

"Yea, and instead of the Hub," Kelso laughed, "We should just drive to the middle of nowhere!"

"This does not sound like a very responsible thing to do guys!" Hyde shook his head, "Well, I'm game! Donna, you in?"

"What else am I going to do?" Donna was the first to stand up and head out to the van.

"GUYS!" Kelso jumped out of the van when it had stopped in the middle of an open field, "I brought my 'Darkside of the moon 8-track!' so we can listen to it!"

"Dark Side, very cool." The others all agreed.

"Guys, there's just one problem with this whole thing." Eric was practically shaking

"What is it Eric?" Donna, as usual was the only one concerned about her boyfriend's welfare!

"That very large tornado is headed right toward us! Everybody get in the van!"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Elphaba sighed as she walked with her friends toward The Ozdust Ballroom. "We really need to find some place else to hang out." 

"Well, I heard about this new place called 'The Philosophy Club' It's supposed to be really different." Avaric chimed in.

"I've heard about it too," Nessarose snapped, "It's just a pleasure faith trap. No self respecting unionist would ever go there."

"Well, I guess it's the Ozdust." Galinda laughed towards the green girl. "I mean, come on Elphaba, there are a lot worse things than having a regular hang out."

"I personally like the comfort of having a place where we can always go." Boq chimed in, although none of the others really cared much about his opinion.

"Well, I personally think it's really dull," Elphaba shook her head, "Although that isn't." She pointed towards an object that was flying through the sky. "What is it?"

* * *

The van landed and the six kids inside of it all stopped screaming for the first time since it had been picked up by the tornado. 

"What the hell was that!" Eric shouted at the top of his lungs. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"Eric are you crying?" Donna moved closer to try and see Eric's eyes

"No!" But he pulled back so that she wouldn't see his crying.

"Haha, He is crying!" Fez shouted, "Foreman is crying like a little girl."

"Fez, man, that's not fair." Hyde answered, "I mean, no little girl would cry as much as Foreman! BURN!"

"Jackie, I'm scared hold me?" Fez approached the younger girl

"Ew Fez, NO!" Jack pushed him away, "Michael, where are we?"

"I dunno Jackie," Kelso looked around the van. "Maybe we're in heaven! I'll bet that's it, I bet we died and went to heaven!"

"I don't think so." Hyde said, "Because if this is heaven, Jackie wouldn't be here."

"Here's a crazy idea," Donna said, "Why don't we get out of the van, and see where we are."

"Big Red is right." Hyde agreed, "We should go investigate our surroundings."

* * *

"What is it?" Nessa asked, her wheel chair was keeping her from getting too close to the strange object that had just fallen in front of them. 

"I don't know." Fiyero was circling it with the others trying to figure out what it is, "Elphaba, you read more than any one else in the world, have you seen anything like this before? In your books?"

Elphaba shook her head, "No, never anything like this."

"It's really ugly." Galinda commented, "Whatever it is." Suddenly a door on the thing opened and six people walked out of it.

"That girl is GREEN!" Kelso shouted seeing Elphaba as he walked out of the car

"Michael! That is so rude!" Jackie smacked him, eyeing the six strangers standing in front of them, "Hi, I'm Jackie. And the rude one is Michael Kelso." Before she could introduce the rest of the group, Fiyero interrupted her.

"Where did you come from? And what is that thing you came in?"

"Fiyero!" Galinda smacked her boyfriend, "I'm so sorry! You know boyfriends!"

"Do I ever!" Jackie exclaimed, "This one was a total doofus before I started dating him!"

"I was not a total doofus!" Kelso corrected, "I was still extremely good looking!"

"Michael, sh!" Jackie bossed, "No one asked you for your opinion. I was talking to, what's your name again?" She turned to the little blonde

"Galinda."

"Great, so now we know two of their names," Elphaba cut in, "Jackie, Michael, I'm sure you're extremely interesting. What about the rest of you, I'm Elphaba Thropp, this is my sister Nessarose, her boyfriend Boq, and this is Avaric. You were already introduced to Fiyero sort of." She gestured towards him, but Fiyero had already grown bored with the conversation and had made his way inside of the van.

"Well, I'm Donna Pinciotti." The tall redhead seemed instantly attracted to the green girl's straightforwardness. "And this is Eric, Fez, and Hyde." She pointed to each guy as she said their names. "Now that we have introductions out of the way, where are we?"

"Shiz University." Boq stated matter of factly.

"And where is that?" Hyde's curios expression was hidden behind his large sunglasses. They always helped him to appear laid back.

"Shiz is located in province of Gilikin, at the center of Oz." Nessarose explained

"Did you say Oz?" Eric asked "Like with the Wizard and everything?"

"Foreman," Hyde said, clasping his arm on his friend's shoulder, "I have a feeling we're not in Point Place any more!"

* * *

**So that's just the first chapter. In the coming chapters...**

**What would happen if Jackie and Galinda go shopping?**

**What if Avaric takes Fez and Kelso to The Philosophy Club?**

**Who can be more intellectual and sarcastic Donnaor Elphie?**

**Who can care less about things, Hyde or Fiyero?**

**Who is a bigger dork, Eric or Boq?**

**Which 70s guy will find himself falling for Nessa? **

**Is any of this really happening or are the kids just REALLY stoned?**

**The answers to these questions, and more in the coming episodes of "That 70s Shiz!"**

**Review please!**


	2. Down at the Ozdust

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Wicked, or That 70s Show, at all, except for the Wicked Original Cast Album and for Christmas I got the first season of That 70s Show on DVD, so I kind of own those now! YAY!**

**A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed, I appreciate it! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I thought I would have more time over Christmas Break than I did to work on it, but here it is! When we last left our two sets of heroes they had just collided as Kelso'svan dropped onto the grounds of Shiz university:

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Down at the Ozdust

" Point Place?" Nessa repeated after Hyde, and then turned to Elphaba, "That's not in Oz is it?"

"Point Place is in Wisconsin." Kelso said, "That's where we came from to answer the GUY WHO IS SNOOPING AROUND MY VAN!" Kelso quickly ran over and grabbed Fiyero.

"What did he call that thing?" Avaric asked.

"It's a van." Donna rolled her eyes, "He's very proud of himself for having it, when really his uncle just gave it to him for free, so really he didn't do anything to get it."

"Well, I think that we should show them around!" Elphaba smiled, she knew what these strange visitors coming meant, they didn't have to go to the Ozdust.

"Yes," Galinda agreed, catching Elphaba's drift, "We should show them around. I think the first place we should show them, is the Ozdust ballroom." She smiled intently at her friend

Hyde cut in, "Whoa, whoa, The Ozdust ballroom? That sounds a hell of a lot like a disco. Is it a disco?"

"Oh oh!" Fez was excited "I hope it is a disco. I mean, disco sucks!" He added as his friends stared at him.

"What's a disco?" Galinda whispered to Boq.

"I don't know." He answered her, "But it doesn't sound good, and that Fez guy seems really strange, so if he likes it, it can't be good."

"I assure you that the Ozdust ballroom is not a disco." Fiyero and Kelso had now rejoined the group, "Whatever that is."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Elphaba was sitting at a table at the Ozdust with Nessa and Donna, "You were in your, what did you call it?" 

"Van." Donna reminded her. She liked Elphaba, so far, more than the others. Although Boq reminded her of someone.

"Right, your 'van'" Elphaba held up her hands and formed air quotes around the word. "And then you saw a tornado, and the next thing you know, you were here?"

"That's right, and now we don't know how to get back." Donna looked around for her friends. Eric was standing next to Boq uncomfortably in a corner. Poor Eric, she thought, if we were going to somehow get sucked into a fantasy world, why couldn't it be Star Wars. Hyde was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the ballroom. Kelso was running around trying to find Jackie something to drink. In the meantime, Jackie was standing with Galinda, they were pointing and giggling, whispering in each other's ears. Donna was used to this behavior from Jackie, and having talked, however briefly to Galinda, wasn't surprised that she also took part in it. And Fez was out on the dance floor, harassing some poor girl who probably came hoping to meet a guy like Fiyero. Donna suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Fiyero or Avaric.

"Eric said something about The Wizard." Nessa said to Donna, "How, if you've never been to Oz, do you know about the Wizard?"

"Well, see," Donna was trying to think of a way to explain their knowledge of Oz without freaking them out, "We've never been to Oz, but we have heard of it." She thought that was sufficient.

"Alright, so I guess our next move is to try to get you back to Wisconsin." Elphaba said. "I can't think of how we could do it."

* * *

"So, where did you say you're from again?" Fiyero walked up and took a seat next Hyde, who was half asleep. 

"Point Place, Wisconsin." Hyde answered, "Dude, can I ask you a question?" Fiyero shrugged, "Are we really in Oz? Like it's a real place?"

"Yeah, why do you all react like that?" Fiyero asked

"See, there's this movie," Hyde started to explain, but he saw the confused look on Fiyero's face, "You know what, never mind. I don't care that much anyway."

"Alright, well, I didn't care much either, I was just asking because I know Galinda would ask me later."

"Cool. Hey, is there anything to drink here?"

* * *

"So Boq," Eric looked awkwardly at the munchkin boy standing next to him. "You're with Nessa right?" 

"Yea," but Eric noticed that Boq wasn't looking at Nessa.

"So like, do you do anything? Or does the chair get in the way?" Eric had a feeling it did, and he wasn't entirely opposed to being around someone else who couldn't do anything with his girlfriend either.

"We don't do anything," Boq answered, "But it has nothing to do with the chair." He rolled his eyes, "Miss sanctimonious perfect unionist would never defile herself in that way."

"Unionist?" Eric asked confused.

"Unionism is this super strict religion," Boq explained, "Most people here follow it, but Nessa," he shook his head, "She's practically a fanatic. What about you and Donna?"

"Well," Eric answered, "I want to. And Donna claims that she wants to, but she wants it to be special, so, um, we have to wait. It sucks man."

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I don't really want to, not with Nessa."

"Really? I mean, she's like beautiful! Really beautiful."

"Yea, but there's, well, someone else." Boq shook his head, "Look I don't really know you, and I'm really awkward about this kind of thing."

"Oh my god! Me too!" Eric got excited, "Hey, tell me; what do you know about comic books?"

* * *

"Here Jackie, I brought you a drink," Kelso headed over to Jackie and Galinda. 

"Michael, go away, we're having girl talk!" She burst into a giggle fit and was quickly joined in her hysterics by Galinda.

"Well, fine! It seems like everyone is making new friends but me!" He walked off and leaned against the wall, "I would have thought that Oz was so much cooler than this."

"Hey," Avaric came over and stood next to Kelso, "Michael right?"

"Yea, Kelso, is what most people call me." He answered still pouting from Jackie's rejection.

"You looked bored."

"I am bored."

"Wanna get out of here?" Avaric had a feeling that Kelso would go with him to The Philosophy Club.

"Whoa," Kelso put his hands up and stepped back, "Look, um, I forget your name."

"Avaric"

"Right, well, look, I'm sure you're really nice and all, and I know, I'm ridiculously good looking, and irresitable, but I'm not like that." He was pretty sure he has gotten his point across.

"What?" Avaric looked at him with his eyes wide, "No! That's not what I meant! It's just that there's this new place, called The Philosophy Club that I really want to go to. None of the others do, and I thought that you might."

"Is it like here?" Kelso looked around the Ozdust, showing his distaste with it.

"I don't think so. It's really into the Pleasure Faith." Avaric explained.

"The what?"

"Ok, look, there will probably be a Kumbric witch dance."

"A what?"

"A woman, who claims to be doing magic, dances around, in almost nothing, sometimes nothing." Avaric realized that these strangers didn't really know much about Oz at all.

"So like a stripper?" Kelso questioned.

"If that's what you call something like that," Avaric answered, "then yes."

"Alright! Let's go!" Kelso exclaimed, "Only we'll get Fez first, he'll enjoy this!"

* * *

"So how's the shopping here?" Jackie asked Galinda, "I mean, you're clothes are fantastic! I would love to get some." 

"You really like this?" Galinda giggles, pulling at the skirt of her sparkly pink party dress, "It's really nothing, and just something I had lying around. You're clothes are, well, interesting." She liked Jackie, but she couldn't bring herself to say that the group of strangers' clothes were horribly ugly, "I could take you shopping tomorrow! Oh, it would be so fun! Do you think Donna would like to come too?"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh, "Donna? Shopping? No, she won't want to come."

"Oh," Galinda nodded her head, "Then she's like Elphie that way."

"Probably," Jackie shrugged, "Where's Michael, I want to dance?"

* * *

After Kelso and Avaric had gotten Fez off of the dance floor, he headed over to the table where Donna, Elphaba and Nessa had been sitting, before heading out of The Ozdust, because he had left his jacket. However Donna and Elphaba had gone to get drinks, and Nessa was sitting by herself. 

"Hello," Fez said awkwardly, unsure how to react to the beautiful girl sitting in the chair in front of him, "You're Nessarose right?"

"Yes," she answered, "Donna told me about you, you're Fez." He nodded, he didn't know why he couldn't really talk, it was probably because she was so beautiful. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," he smiled, finally finding his voice, "Avaric, Kelso and I are going to the Philosphy Club." He explained.

"You're going there?" Nessa whispered severely, "I'll pray for you then."

Fez looked at her oddly, "Alright, well, I will see you later then." And he walked away from the table towards Kelso and Avaric, glancing back at the table a few times, Nessa kept her eyes down mostly, only occasionally looking up at the stranger.

* * *

**Well, so that's chapter two...I hope you like it. The pairings that I introduced here are basically the ones that well stay throughout the story, they'll hang out the most. Anyway, reviews please, next chapter coming hopefully sooner than this one!**


	3. Hanging Out, Down the street

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, nothing at all...sadly...nothing at all...you wanna know what would be cool though? If I owned the That 70s Guys...I know it sounds creepy, but honestly, come on, owning Topher, Ashton, Danny, and Wilmer would be amazing!**

**So, when we left off last chapter, every one had sort of paired off, and Fez and Nessa had made a conncection...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: HangingOut, Down the Street (Or at thedorm)**

"Avaric," Fez asked, as they stumbled drunk into Avaric's Shiz dorm, "Why did Nessarose say she would pray for me? She sounded like my host parents, they are always saying things like I listen to Satan's music and that I have to pray to save my soul." He shivered, "I don't mind so much when they do it, but Nessa is so pretty. She makes me feel things." He whispered

"Nessa is beautiful, I mean, tragically beautiful." Avaric said, "But she's scary. I think she wants to save all of us for the unnamed god." He rolled his eyes "You could definitely find better."

"Yea, like that girl at the club." Kelso laughed, "Now she was beautiful. When I break up with Jackie, I'm going to go back there and…"

"Kelso," Avaric stopped him from talking, "You are not going to get a Kumbric Witch. I don't think they talk to people outside of the 'coven'."

"You don't know me, Avaric." Kelso shook his head.

"Kelso," Fez started, "Not only will you not get the witch girl, you are not breaking up Jackie. You say that all the time!"

"I DO NOT!"

"He says that all the time!" Fez said to Avaric

* * *

"Oh, Jackie!" Galinda and Jackie stood looking at Jackie in a mirror trying on one of Galinda's outfits for them to go shopping in the next day, "It looks _so_ good on you!" Jackie inspected herself in the simple white skirt suit.

"It is _so_ adorable." Jackie giggled.

"I am _so_ happy for you." Donna responded walking over to the two others, "Unfortunately you trying on pretty dresses isn't getting us any closer to home."

"Donna you're just jealous because you're a giant and won't fit into any of Galinda's pretty clothes." Jackie retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever." Donna said heading back over to Elphaba's bed.

"Is she always like this?" Elphaba asked while Jackie and Galinda fumbled through Galinda's closet looking for shoes.

"Sometimes she worse, like last year at the prom." Donna explained sarcastically, "She and Kelso had broken up and I was getting ready to go with Eric, and all she could talk about how great her dress was that she wasn't going to get to wear."

"Wow, how did that work out?" Elphaba listened, intrigued.

"She ended up going with Hyde, but once we were there, Kelso decided he wanted to get back together with her. So they traded dates it was very weird."

"Wow. What were you and Eric doing?" Elphaba couldn't help but want to chat with Donna, the only girlfriend she had ever had was Galinda, and this was so much better than the constant giggling.

"Well, see we went to this hotel…"

* * *

"Fiyero, man, you might be the best friend I've ever made!" Hyde said as he sat in Fiyero's dorm room as Eric and Boq slept in the room's two beds, "You may be the only person I've ever met who cares less about things that I do."

"Yes, it is great to spend time with another person who doesn't waste time caring about life and stuff." Fiyero answered, "Just gotta dance right through."

"Yea man, definitely." Hyde nodded and agreed, "Can I ask you something man?"

"Sure, I guess." Fiyero shrugged.

"How do you put up with Galinda." Hyde shuddered, "She's almost as annoying as Jackie. And I gotta tell you man, I really hate Jackie."

"She's actually not that bad." He sighed, "I mean, yea, she can be annoying, but she's gorgeous, and we're in the same social class, like our parents all know the same people. So that parts really easy."

"I guess so. Hey, um, do you ever smoke?" Hyde raised his eyebrows, he had a feeling getting bent with Fiyero would be great.

"Smoke what?"

"Here, I'll show you."

* * *

Nessarose stared out of her window. Madame Morrible had fallen asleep before Nessa had even returned from the Ozdust. This wasn't the first time she sat up at night thinking. However usually she found her mind drifting to Boq and the different things that she could do to get him to notice her more, he always seemed so distracted. But tonight was different, probably because tonight had been so different.

The arrival of the strangers had shaken everything up. Nessa's feelings weren't to be excepted. Her mind was entirely focused on Fez, although she couldn't understand why. It wasn't as though he was the best looking of the boys, and it wasn't like he had paid special attention to her. He payed less attention to her than Boq did, but for whatever reason she couldn't get him out her head, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

* * *

Eric woke up, startled, "HEY!" he shouted, "I know that smell." He looked over to see Fiyero and Hyde sitting on the floor laughing. "You guys are getting bent and didn't wake me up!"

"Foreman, man, I gotta tell you Oz is way cooler than it was in that movie." Hyde said, "Like, I guarantee you that scarecrow guy, would never do this."

"Ok, Hyde, man," Fiyero said, "Here's the thing, I think that if you go to Nessa's room, and put on her shoes man, it'll help you get home or something."

"Ok," Eric said, "No more for the prince."

"I'm serious man!" Fiyero kept going, "She has these shoes man, her father gave them to her. I think they have special powers."

"Fiyero, man," Hyde answered, "For some reason, that seems really familiar." Both boys erupted into laughter.

"I'm going back to sleep." Eric shook his head, "This is ridiculous."

* * *

**Haha...seriously, how clever am I? Anyway, thanks for reading! Review please! **


	4. We're all alright!

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, tis a shame! And in this chapter I must disclaimer something else that I don't own, and that is Star Wars, it belongs to George Lucas...another thing that I wish I owned...not George Lucas, Star Wars**

**A/N: I am so glad people are enjoying this fic! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. And be proud of me! Posting two days in a row! How awesome is that? Anyway, here's the new chapter...Just some fun stuff and well, Nessa and Fez stuff...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: We're all alright!

Galinda and Jackie walked out of the third store they had gone into with their arms full of bags and packages.

"Oh this stuff is so cute!" Jackie exclaimed, "I can't wait to wear it at home! I feel like I should get more of it so that when all the other popular girls want to wear it, I can say that I do have some that I could give them, but I won't" She giggled

"That is honestly the best thing about having nice things!" Galinda said, "You have them, and other people don't." _I am so glad I got you some decent things and got you out of the hideoudiois pants. _She thought to herself and then put on a thoughtful look, "Jackie, are you the most popular girl in Point Place?" She really wanted to know, it was important to Galinda.

"Well," Jackie sighed, "I wouldn't say the most popular. I mean, I am really popular, but I'm only a junior, so there are probably a few seniors who are more popular than I am." She smiled, "OH! I was voted 'cutest' in the yearbook two years in a row though! And I don't think I will ever get most popular. I spend too much time with the gang for that."

"Yes," Galinda nodded, "Why do you hang out with them?"

"Well," Jackie explained, "It started out I just saw them when I was with Michael, but now, I really like them. They're funny, and nice. And even though they're not rich, they don't smell bad like I always though poor people did!"

"You know," Galinda nodded, "Ever since I came to school, I noticed that too!"

* * *

"And then, Luke focuses, uses the force and shoots a proton torpedo into the death star and it blows up! But, Darth Vader gets away." Eric was sitting at a café table explaining Star Wars to Boq. 

"That sounds amazing!" Boq's eyes got very wide, "I wish I could tell you a story as good as that one, unfortunately I don't really know any. All the munchkin stories are very boring compared to that one."

"Well, Boq my friend," Eric said "The force is mysterious that way. I don't believe anyone will ever fully understand the power that Star Wars has over people."

"So that's how it ends? The death star gets blown up? What about the rebellion? Does it succeed in overthrowing the Empire?" Boq was over excited at the prospect of hearing more about this galaxy far far away.

"You know, I don't really know," Eric said, "I wish they would make another Star Wars movie, to answer those very questions!"

"Come on Eric," Boq shook his head, "Don't get carried away!"

* * *

"This library is amazing!" Donna whispered as she and Elphaba walked around the Shiz library. 

"I love it here!" Elphaba smiled, "My thought is that there will be something in one of these books that will help you get home. Although, I have to admit, I don't hate that you're here."

"I don't hate it either." Donna said, "I've never really had any friends that were girls, except Jackie. So never any girl friends that I had anything in common with."

"It's the exact same thing with me." Elphaba said, "The only friend I ever really had was Galinda. Everyone else was always too put off by, well, you know." She motioned to herself, and her green face.

"Yea," Donna nodded, "Do you mind my asking about it? How did you end up green?"

"No one really knows." Elphaba said, "I just was born like this. Green, and awkward, a total freak."

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Donna said, "I'm freakishly tall, and I have _huge _feet!" She nodded, "It sucks."

Elphaba laughed, "It does make me feel better. Oh here's one on other worlds! That would probably have something!" The two girls began flipping furiously through the book, trying to find some way back to Wisconsin.

* * *

"Here they are!" Kelso smiled pulling a bunch of bottle rockets out of the van. "You want to shoot a couple off?" 

"What do they do?" Avaric looked at them

"They're awesome! But I need a bottle." Kelso started rummaging through the stuff in the back of the van, "Ok here's one! I'll show you how they work." He set everything up and then lit it off, causing the small explosion that always came of it.

"Whoa!" Avaric was impressed, "That's really something else."

"I know!" Kelso smiled, "Aren't they great!"

* * *

Hyde and Fiyero had recovered from their late night bending session, forgetting almost everything they talked about. 

"Fiyero," Hyde said inquisitively, "Didn't you say something about shoes last night?"

"I don't remember. Is it always like that?" Fiyero asked, "Do you always forget what happened?"

"Usually man." Hyde answered, "Although this one time we recorded ourselves, that was pretty funny." But he kept persisting, "But I really think you said something about shoes and getting home. But I can't remember at all."

"Well, I'm sure Elphaba is working out some way to get you all home." Fiyero smiled, "She's really good at stuff like that."

"Do have some kind of thing for her?" Hyde asked

"I don't really know. She's interesting for sure. And really smart. But it's not as easy as Galinda. It would definitely take too much effort."

* * *

Fez had asked Elphaba where he should go to find Nessa. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He headed towards the rooms where Elphaba said to go. He was a little afraid because who knew what this Madame Morrible that Nessa lives with would be like, and whether she would allow Nessa to see him. But he hurried towards the apartment anyway, with reckless abandon hoping for a glimpse of the tragically beautiful girl who had stolen his heart. 

Nessa sat bored in her room in Madame Morrible's apartment. She was stuck there, even though she wanted to go out and find Fez. But Morrible had been called away to business in the Emerald City early that morning, and there was no one to help Nessa down the stairs and outside. So she waited by herself. Nessa hoped that the headmistress would tell the Wizard about the strangers from Point Place, so that he could help them get home.

Fez took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the apartment. Nessa turned her head towards the sound. Finally! It was probably Elphaba, she thought, her sister had probably heard that Morrible had left and was coming to free her from her boredom. She rolled her chair over to the door and turned the knob. When she looked up she was surprised that she wasn't looking at Elphaba.

"Hello," Fez smiled, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

* * *

**Oh, what will happen next? Who knows! Maybe the wizard will be able to help them get home...or maybe it will be Elphaba, or as I posed early, perhaps it is just the weed and the Pink Floyd that is doing all of this... **


	5. We deserve each other

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blahdy blah...**

**Author's Note: Sooo sorry it took this long, exams and the like delayed my writing, you know how it is...But here is Chapter 5 up! When we left off, Fez went to get Nessa...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: We deserve each other...**

Nessa blinked. She couldn't believe what was happening. So much, so fast.

"I think I would." She smiled. "I've been stuck here all day. It will be nice to get out."

"Alright then, shall we?" He took the back of her chair and wheeled her out of the apartment.

* * *

"Ok, so in this book it says that there are countless other worlds outside of Oz." Elphaba pointed to the page, "We just need to figure out which one you came from." Donna nodded in agreement.

"Right, so we should look for Wisconsin." She answered, "Or America."

"What?" Elphaba was confused, "Does the place you're from have two names?"

"Not really. Wisconsin is the State we live in, America is the country." Donna explained. "Like this is Oz right?" Elphaba nodded, "But you said that we're in the Province of Gillikin. It's basically the same thing."

"Oh, alright. So I guess we should get started." Elphaba looked over the book. "Here! America!" She stammered excitedly shifting the book over to Donna.

"Yea, that's it." Donna inspected the map that went along with the description. It was a little out dated, some of the states only came out as territories but the general space was the same. "Does it say anything about how to get there? Or how we got here?"

"All it says is that you have to go through the air." Elphaba sighed in frustration, "I guess that explains the van and the tornado."

* * *

Boq and Eric were walking back to the dorm when they encountered Hyde and Fiyero.

"Foreman! Have you seen Donna and that green chick?" Hyde asked, "Fiyero thinks they're going to get us home."

"Hyde, I haven't seen Donna for more than twenty minutes since we got here." Eric's voice was getting all high and squeaky like it usually did when he got excited or nervous, "She's been all, girly with that Elphaba. It's weird man!"

As they were talking Elphaba and Donna came from the other direction.

"What are those four doing?" Elphaba said as they saw the boys from behind.

"I don't know but watch this!" Donna ran up and jumped onto Eric's back pushing him to the ground.

"Donna!" He shouted, wrestling with her, "What are you doing?" She let up and stood up brushing her self off.

"I haven't seen you all day." She shrugged, "I wanted to say hello."

"That was some hello." Fiyero commented, "Hey, Elphie." He said awkwardly.

"Hi," she cleared her throat. "Um, Yea, so we figured out how to get them home."

"You did?" Hyde said, "You're sure?"

"Oh yea, it's pretty good." Donna said, "But we need to find every one. Has anyone seen the others?"

"No." Hyde and Eric answered at the same time.

"Oh!" Elphaba said, "I saw Fez this morning. He was looking for Nessa."

"He was what?" Boq said, feeling protective of Nessarose.

"He was looking for Nessa." Elphaba repeated slowly, not understanding Boq's concern.

"Who was looking for Nessa?" Fiyero jumped as Galinda came up behind him silently.

"Fez." Donna answered, and then looked at Jackie, "What are you wearing?" Donna was of course referring to the Ozian style pink dress Jackie now wore.

"Isn't it fabulouscious!" Jackie squealed, she had quickly picked up on Galinda's style of speaking, "Galinda picked it out."

"You look like Little Bo Peep barfed up a dress." Donna retorted

"Donna, you don't know anything about fashion!" Jackie replied angrily.

"This argument sounds so familiar!" Elphaba laughed glancing at Galinda.

"Well, it seems that you two have that in common Elphie!" Galinda agreed in a giggle, "You don't have any fashion sense either."

"While I would love to stand around all day insulting Jackie," Hyde broke up the girls, "We have a much bigger issue at hand."

"And what issue is that?" Jackie said, not even fazed by Hyde's remark.

"What issue is that?" Donna said, "Some poor girl in a wheelchair is being harassed by Fez."

"Some poor girl in a wheelchair who had a BOYFRIEND!" Boq reminded everyone, as though they had forgotten.

"Thank you for pointing that out Bic!" Galinda, always a diplomat smiled, and the munchkin blushed.

"It's Boq." He mumbled under his breath.

"Where's Michael?" Jackie looked around, "I haven't seen him all day!" As she spoke Kelso and Avaric ran over covered in soot. She turned and saw them, "Oh no!"

"Fiyero! Boq!" Avaric ran over to his friends, "Kelso taught me how to set off fireworks! You should see it! It's amazing!"

"Michael!" Jackie shouted, "You said you got rid of those!"

"I did Jackie." He replied obviously lying, "But somehow, instead of the dump, they ended up in the van! I don't know how it happened. Anyway, it's great because now that I'm friends with Avaric, I have someone to share my passion of blowing up stuff with." Jackie gave him a sour look.

"Smooth, Kelso." Hyde nodded.

"Thanks man! She totally bought it!" Kelso gave a thumbs up sign.

"I'm right here your moron!" She smacked his head.

"Anyway," Donna interrupted, "I think we need to find Fez and Nessarose."

"That is definitely a good idea." Elphaba agreed, "We should split up. It'll be faster that way."

"Split up! Good," Kelso said, "I'll go with Avaric."

"No Michael." Jackie held him back as he tried to walk away, "You'll go with Galinda, I'll go with Avaric."

"Fine" He mumbled.

They split off into pairs, although different from the ones they had been spending time with. Eric went with Elphaba, Donna with Fiyero, and Hyde with Boq.

* * *

Fez and Nessa were sitting on a blanket under a tree having a picnic. Fez had lifted Nessa out of her chair and her feet were just exposed showing her sparkling shoes.

"Those are beautiful," Fez commented pointing to them,

"Thank you." She blushed, "My father gave them to me on my first day here. I wear them almost always."

"My parents did something like that." Fez smiled, "When I first left for America they promised me that when I returned home I could have my own heard of goats."

"Oh," Nessa replied awkwardly, "You're going to be a goat hearder?"

"No." He answered, "I thought I was, but now after my American experience I know that I want to be a dancer."

"So everyone else is from Wisconsin, but you said you're not. Where are you from?" Nessa asked him.

"Well, I was born in a little village…"

* * *

**Haha! You thought I was going to tell you where Fez was from didn't you? NOOO, if the producers of That 70s Show won't tell you I won't either...HAHAHA! **

**Anyway, if you give me reviews I won't make you wait another month for a chapter...I promise!**


End file.
